Childhood Trauma
by RavenSara84
Summary: As a child Ryuuto didn't exactly have a good start, his mother just didn't seem to care about him ad when she did, it didn't last.


Childhood Trauma

12 (T+)

As a child Ryuuto didn't exactly have a good start, his mother just didn't seem to care about him ad when she did, it didn't last.

He tried so hard, _really _hard; but it didn't matter, whether he did something right or not it was always the same. She would thud up the stairs and he would feel his heart begin to race, wanting to go into hiding but knowing full well that it would just delay the inevitable and what would happen next would be far more painful that it normally was.

Every punch, kick and slap hurt; then the tears would begin to well up in his amber eyes, but it was her _words_ that broke him down, every time it was always what she yelled at him.

"You useless piece of _trash_!" She screeched at him, hitting him so hard that he slammed into the wall and fell to the floor, whimpering as the pain sliced through his body; "Why could _he_ have taken you as well? You are _nothing_ but a _burden!_" She glared down at him as he curled up and raised her foot to kick him again; "What _use_ are you to me?" She kicked him and then stormed out of the room, slamming the door close.

Ryuuto's head was spinning, he lay there on the floor, unwilling and unable to get up just yet.

_I have to wait._ He thought to himself, trying to calm himself by thinking of happier things; but all he could think about was the other children in his class at school, all those kids who have loving parents, although they complained about them, this six year old boy knew full well that what they had was _nothing _compared to what was going on with his life.

After ten minutes he slowly sat up, trying to keeping the spinning to a low level, she had never really managed to slam him into a wall before and he wondered what that meant.

XXX

When Ryuuto had been four years old he had an older brother who was treated much the same way at Ryuuto was now, but his older brother had learned something, to make _no noise_. He became sullen and silent, not paying any mind to what his mother did to him and in the end she grew bored of him, although she still slapped him from time to time.

His brother had been the lucky one, although he had kept Ryuuto safe from being their mother's next target, he was soon to be free from the hell hole that was their life, all thanks to a man who wore a smart suit, had glasses and looked rather well groomed. He claimed to see potential in Ryuuga.

"You want him?" Their mother gestured to Ryuuga with a frown; "How much?"

The man smiled, an obviously false smile, but their mother never noticed, too busy wondering how much money Ryuuga would make her and she would have him out of her way!

She got a good amount for the boy, although he never made a fuss, going into the house to get a few of his things, but passed Ryuuto something, giving him a quick hug and ran out to the man who just looked at him as it he had gained something important and opened the door to the car.

It was the last time Ryuuto would see his brother. And the last time he would actually remember his brother, after that his mother would beat him and soon he found that certain memories left him, the only thing filling his mind was pain.

XXX

Ryuuto took a deep breath, trying to see if anything was broken, he knew if there was a sharp pain he would need to get to the hospital.

_Am I useless?_ He wondered, not understanding why his mother was so harsh towards him although he knew that he should have gotten used to it by now, but at school it was never okay to hit someone, no matter what they did to you; _So why is it okay for her to hit me?_

He had once told his teacher about his mother hitting him, although his mother denied the claims and gave Ryuuto a beating that he wouldn't forget. He clammed up about any talk of being hit by his mother, although one teacher always gave him attention trying to get him to admit to it again, but it never worked.

Ryuuto refused to talk about his abuse at home, although soon it was brought to the attention of the social workers who found Ryuuto battered and bruised in his room, tears falling down his face and his mother passed out on her bed.

He was taken away, given counselling and found himself in a whole new world. One where he didn't have to hide from people, where he wouldn't be hit or beaten for something minor, where he could just be himself and enjoy his life.

It took a lot of time, but he became more vocal, laughing loudly and just enjoying his new found freedom. Although he still had rules to keep to, he didn't mind, these rules were one's that he _could _keep to.

When he entered his teens and earned his Omega Dragonis by training hard and keeping focused on his goals, inside the bey dish and out, he became obsessed with treasure hunting. His foster mother was sure it was just a faze he was going through, but his foster father kept him on it, giving him books about ancient treasure that was still waiting to be discovered.

"You and Omega Dragonis, if you two become _good _partners, you can find the treasure together,"

Ryuuto looked at his bey; "If we become better partners than we are right now?"

After that he trained hard, but that wasn't his only goal. He _wanted_ to become a stronger blader for Omega Dragonis, but he also wanted to _prove_ to everyone, particularly his mother, that he _was_ worth something, that he was important and should be respected for that.

He hoped that if he found enough treasure he would have some kind of recognition in her eyes.

XXX

He walked into the ward, recognising the frail woman in the bed instantly;

_Why did I fear her?_ He wondered, but he knew why, she had been stronger than him back then, she held all the cards in his life; _No more._

He walked up to the bed and those amber eyes, faded and with little life to them just glanced at him, without a flicker of recognition and then turned to stare out of the window again.

He looked at her still, before sighing and leaving the ward, feeling his hope shatter around him; but he knew he was the only one to blame.

_Everyone told me that she wasn't the same, but that didn't mean she would be able to… I should have listened._ He walked out of the hospital and was about to head back to his flat, when he decided against it, going off to visit his real parents, his foster parents instead, knowing that they would appreciate him regardless of what he did in his life.


End file.
